1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for positioning a platen provided on a cover frame with respect to a print head provided on a body frame when the cover frame is closed.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a printer for storing a continuous paper such as a rolled paper therein and carrying out printing while pulling out the continuous paper. In a printer of this type, to change the continuous paper, it is necessary to manually pull out the continuous paper and take the continuous paper along a predetermined paper path. For this reason, a platen to be disposed in an opposite position to the print head is provided on the cover side of the printer for opening and closing a continuous paper exchange port such that the paper path is opened with an operation for opening a cover.
In the case in which the print head is of a dot impact type or an ink jet type, moreover, a predetermined gap (a platen gap) is to be maintained between the print head and the platen and the platen is to be provided in parallel with the printing line of the print head in order to assure printing quality.
However, the related art printer is positioned by the engagement of a lock lever provided rotatably on the cover frame and a lock pin provided on the body frame. Therefore, there is a possibility that positioning precision in the platen might be deteriorated by the influence of the attachment looseness of the cover frame to the body frame.